The Sky Is A Paradise!
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Tomo is the nuisance Yomi had the misfortune of falling in love with. Yomi is the cynic Tomo can't live without. Together, they're made for each other. A collection of fluffy ToYomi yuri drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Recon-silly-ation_

Tomo and Yomi walked together out of the school gates. It was the end of the day and they were headed home. Yomi took off her glasses and let out a tired sigh.

"Jeez, today was exhausting. Someone tell me how I ended up being the one always cleaning up your mess, Tomo." Yomi looked over at her friend, who was walking with both hands behind her head and a grin across her face.

"Aw, c'mon Yomi, you know you love me!" Tomo leaned towards Yomi as she spoke.

"No, I'm not certain I do." Yomi snarked back. Tomo got closer, looking at Yomi's face as she did.

"Woah Yomi, you've totally got marks on you from your glasses!" Tomo pointed at a pair of marks either side of the bridge of Yomi's nose, left by her glasses.

"Get your hand out of my face!" Yomi turned away from Tomo.

"Does it hurt when I touch 'em?" Tomo mused as she prodded at her friend. Unfortunately, Tomo was not being careful enough as she walked and the inevitable happened. Tomo's finger missed her mark and poked right into Yomi's eye. She yelled and recoiled in pain.

"Goddammit Tomo!" Yomi shouted angrily as she doubled forward, hand clamped over her eye. Tomo merely laughed at her misfortune.

"C'mon Yomi, don't be such a-" Tomo was harshly cut off as Yomi brought up her hand and slapped Tomo across the face. Tomo held her cheek, a look of shock on her face. Yomi put her glasses back on, glaring and gritting her teeth in irritation. "You've...never hit me like that before, Koyomi." Tomo spoke softly, her voice wavering, as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it." Yomi said bitterly, though she was already beginning to regret what she had done. Tomo looked at Yomi, her eyes watering. Yomi did her best to look stern. Tomo seemed on the verge of tears, until she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Now Yomi really began to feel bad. Sure Tomo could be annoying, but surely she hadn't really deserved what Yomi had just done. Determined to make amends, Yomi ran after her friend.

"Tomo, wait!" No response. "Please Tomo!" Yomi reached out and grabbed Tomo's wrist. She resisted but Yomi was having none of that and pulled the smaller girl closer and wrapped her arms around her.

Tomo stood rigid, though she was not trying to get away. Taking that as a good sign, Yomi drew her closer. Though she could not see it, Yomi could feel a few tears fall upon her chest. "I'm sorry, Tomo." Yomi said softly.

"Whatever…" Tomo said through the tears, but still she leaned her head forward to rest on Yomi's chest.

"You know I didn't mean it, don't you?" Yomi said, bringing up a hand to stroke Tomo's short hair soothingly. Tomo didn't say anything but nodded against Yomi after a moment. "Good...Do you forgive me?" Tomo wrapped her arms around Yomi, which she took as answer enough. The two of them stood together, swaying gently from side to side, happy once again to be in each others company.

* * *

 _2._ _Don't Make A Girl A Promise..._

Yomi rolled her eyes as Tomo once again climbed through her bedroom window, clambering through with a half-hearted wave in Yomi's general direction. Paying her no mind, Yomi gave a huff in greeting, her attention still focused on the homework she was currently slogging through. However, as the minutes passed, Yomi began to feel awkward, as though something was amiss. Turning around, she saw Tomo sat on her bed, her head down, shoulders arched forward and hands lying limp in her lap.

"Tomo, are you feeling okay?" Yomi's voice was tinged with concern.

"Oh, hey Yomi! What…" Tomo trailed off as she was interrupted by a drawn out yawn. "...What's up?" Tomo said with forced cheer.

"That's what I'm asking you. I don't often see you so quiet, and you look a total mess." Yomi frowned.

"Are you trying to say that I don't always look...hah…" Tomo let out a breath as her eyes lost focus and her body began to lean to the side. Tomo quickly righted herself. "I'm fine, see?" Yomi narrowed her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Tomo opened her mouth and waved a hand in the air, about to try and push aside her friends worries. Yomi, however, only hardened her gaze. "When, Tomo." She reiterated. Tomo lowered her hand as she sighed in defeat.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Tomo said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Huh, why not?"

"I dunno." Tomo shrugged. Yomi expected nothing less from her, really.

"Well, if you're that tired, why not take a nap in my bed?" Yomi offered. Tomo shook her head, causing her to momentarily lose her balance.

"But Yomi…"

"I don't mind at all." Yomi gave a reassuring smile. Tomo shrunk back.

"But...I came here to keep you company."

"You're here just to keep me company?" Yomi was taken aback. Tomo nodded slowly.

"I always worry that you might get lonely during the night." A devious smile crossed Yomi's lips.

"Are you sure you aren't the one feeling lonely?" At this, Tomo lowered her head again, her hair obscuring her face. Yomi sighed. "Well, that is pretty sweet of you, Tomo. But regardless, you need to get some sleep. It's very important." Yomi chided.

"But-" Tomo looked up as she began to protest, before Yomi raised a hand to silence her.

"No buts. You need to sleep and you can do it in my bed." Yomi then stood from her chair and walked over to her friend. "Come on now, lay down." Yomi placed her hands on Tomo's shoulders and guided her backwards onto the mattress. She then pulled the duvet across.

"Are you sure about this?" Tomo asked, even as she began to settle onto the pillow.

"Of course. I don't like seeing you so tired. You aren't really you, Tomo." Yomi smiled as she stood up and returned to her chair.

"Koyomi." Tomo called to her friend. Yomi turned to see Tomo looking directly at her from the bed, her eyes more focused than they'd been all evening.

"Wake me...when you need me." Yomi was still for a moment, before she gave a nod in affirmation. Satisfied, Tomo closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Yomi turned back to her homework, wearing a contented smile. "So cheesy…"

* * *

3\. _You Are The Calm To My Storm_

"Ah, welcome back Miss Yomi!" Chiyo greeted her tall friend cheerily as she shambled into the classroom.

"Morning…" Yomi's voice was strained and raspy. Chiyo's smile faltered.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Chiyo looked up at Yomi with concern in her eyes.

"I've just got a sore throat, that's all." Yomi wanted to avoid talking too much, lest she lose her voice. With a parting nod, she and Chiyo made their way to their respective seats. Yomi hung her school bag on her desk hook. Before she could sit down, however, she felt someone slap her on the back. Yomi hunched forward, wheezing as the wind was knocked out of her. Each sharp exhale of breath caused her to wince at the pain in her throat. She turned to look at who had hit her, a scowl etched across her face.

"Hey there Yomi!" Kagura stood behind Yomi, wearing a big grin and seeming oblivious to the distress she had caused. "I heard you were off sick yesterday. It's good to see you're okay now, though!" Yomi raised an eyebrow at that. With her breathing returning to normal, Yomi took her seat.

"I'm fine." She said in as irritated a tone as she could muster.

"Cool! I'll see you later!" Kagura began to return to her own desk; but not before giving Yomi another smack on the shoulder as a farewell. Yomi grunted at the pain that shot through her left arm, her body still weak and sensitive from fighting off her illness. Her shot to her left to try and glare at Kagura, who had already walked away. Instead, Yomi found herself glaring at Sakaki. Yomi's scowl faded away as she and Sakaki made eye contact.

After a few awkward moments, Sakaki slowly raised a hand and tentatively waved. Yomi returned the gesture and turned back to face the front of the room, letting out a tired sigh. Yomi saw Osaka slumped in her chair behind Chiyo, already fast asleep. Yomi felt a little jealous of her right now.

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open and Tomo leapt through. "Good morning everyone!" Tomo yelled to the entire room. Most of the other students paid her no mind. Yomi couldn't help but facepalm at her friends antics. "Ah! Yomi, you're here!" Tomo bolted at Yomi, skidding to a stop beside her desk. "Why weren't you here yesterday Yomi?" Tomo tapped her foot impatiently as she looked down at Yomi.

"I was at home, in bed!" Yomi struggled to raise her voice in it's current condition.

"In bed?! Lazy Yomi, that's what you are!" Tomo pointed an accusing finger at the meganekko.

"I was sick you moron!" Yomi slammed her hands onto her desk and jumped up from her chair to look Tomo directly in the eyes. She regretted it immediately as her hands pulsed with pain, her throat was torn with pain and her head felt as though it was spinning. She lost her balance, only to be caught by Tomo grabbing her by the shoulders. Tomo guided Yomi safely into her chair.

"Silly Yomi, you should really be more careful!" Tomo tried to sound playful, but her expression belied her concern.

"You're the one who-" Yomi was cut off as Tomo gently placed a finger on her lips and shushed her.

"Jeez Yomi, I was only joking." Tomo said bemusedly. Yomi let out an irritated sigh, feeling worse now that she had strained herself. Tomo, seeming to notice her friends distress, leaned down close Yomi's ear; close enough that Yomi could hear her breathing. "Are you sure you're alright?" Tomo whispered quietly in that gentle, worried tone that she reserved only for the most intimate moments with Yomi, and Yomi alone.

Feeling Tomo's warm breath across her sensitive skin made Yomi shiver pleasantly; she felt calm and at ease, her whole body feeling warmer as a light blush crept across her cheeks. Yomi's eyes were half-lidded as she gave a nod and hummed in response.

"I'm glad." Tomo whispered. She stood back upright again. Yomi eyes opened fully as she felt the stark absence of the warm breath that had soothed her. Tomo gave a bright smile before she began to make her way to her own desk. However, after the first step she stopped and spun around; then she swooped down and planted a kiss upon Yomi's cheek. Yomi's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"It's good to have you back." Tomo said quietly but playfully. She skipped to her own desk and sat down, acting as though nothing had happened. Yomi glanced around the room to see if anyone had been paying attention to their conversation. When Yomi felt confident they had gotten away with it, she rubbed a hand against her ever so slightly wet cheek with a happy smile on her face.

"It's good to be back…"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I've been working sporadically on this one chapter for the better part of six months, and now I'm glad to finally have it finished.

I have no idea why so many of my drabbles involve characters waking up, going to sleep or lying in bed. Nor do I know how a _Halo_ reference inspired me to write an _Azumanga Daioh_ drabble. Weird.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

4\. _To See The Same Things..._

"Hey there Yomi!" Kagura greeted happily as she approached her friends desk.

"Hey." Yomi responded lethargically, not looking up at Kagura.

"Is something bothering you? You seem kinda down." Kagura crossed her arms, concern in her eyes. Yomi sighed and looked up. "Wait, you don't have your glasses!"

"I broke them last night." Yomi hung her head. "I'm blind without them."

"Woah, is your eyesight really that bad?" Yomi nodded. Kagura was quiet for a few seconds.

Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh man, wait til Tomo hears about this!" Kagura doubled over with laughter, slapping a hand down on Yomi's desk.

"Please don't." Yomi groaned.

"This is rich! You are so screwed!" Kagura's laughter began to die down.

"It's really not that funny." Yomi deadpanned. "I can live without them for a few days, anyway. So I'm fine." Right on cue, the classroom door burst open; Tomo leapt through with a flourish, then made a beeline for Yomi.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Kagura said, barely holding back her mirth. Yomi groaned.

"Yomi! Glasses!" Tomo yelled as she reached her friends desk. "Where'd your glasses go Yomi?!"

"They broke last night, Tomo. Could you please stop yelling now?" Yomi rubbed her temples.

"Broken?" Tomo stroked her chin, turning her eyes to the ceiling as she thought. A mischievous smile formed as she leaned down to Yomi's eye level. "You didn't by any chance...sit on them, did you?" Tomo laughed at Yomi's indignant face.

"Shut up Tomo!" Yomi did not know which made her angrier; Tomo teasing her, or Tomo being absolutely correct in her assumption.

"Crushed by Yomi's big butt! What a terrible way to go!" Tomo mocked. Once her laughter ceased, she began to walk to her own desk. "I'd say 'see you later', but…" Fresh giggles broke out.

Yomi dropped her head onto her desk.

* * *

Yomi made her way slowly down the corridor. School had just ended, and now Yomi was faced with the arduous task of getting home. Everything was blurry, making it difficult to navigate. Fortunately, most of the other students had already left. Unfortunately, that left Yomi to guide herself.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her arm.

"Tomo…" Yomi said, exasperated.

"Aw, come on! Don't act like you're not happy to see me!" It took Tomo a moment to catch what she had said. "I guess you can't see much anyway!"

"Don't start this again. Let's just go." Yomi allowed Tomo to lead the way through the school. Yomi cursed their homerooms location all the way up on the third floor as they made their way down the stairs.

"Sorry, Yomi." Tomo blurted out of nowhere. Yomi came to a dead stop as she looked over at the blurry visage of her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just making fun, y'know." Tomo said quietly. Yomi sighed.

"Yes, I know Tomo."

"Honestly, I think being crushed by your butt would be a great way to go!"

"Excuse me?"

"I think your butt is really nice!"

"Tomo!"

"What? It's not my fault you've got a great ass, Yomi!" Yomi had to bite her lip to suppress a laugh at that. She didn't want Tomo to think that she actually found her funny.

"Tomo…" Yomi removed her arm from around Tomo's and instead placed her hands on Tomo's shoulders. "You know I'm short sighted, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Tomo said nervously as she felt herself being pushed backwards, until she met the wall. Yomi, however, kept getting closer.

"That means I've got to get really close to see anything properly." Yomi's voice held an almost sultry tone.

"I guess it does." Tomo said meekly. She could smell Yomi's cherry blossom perfume. Yomi always smelled so nice.

"You don't mind if I get close, do you?" Tomo shook her head slowly. "Good. I couldn't stand the idea of you being so near, when I couldn't even see that beautiful face of yours." Yomi couldn't help but smirk at how cheesy that was. Tomo, on the other hand, flushed bright red.

"Y-Yomi...are we going to…" Tomo stammered.

"You want me..." Yomi drew yet closer, her lips a hairs breadth away from Tomo's, their breath mixing together. "To kiss you?"

Tomo whimpered quietly, her legs feeling like jelly and her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Well, if that's what you want." Yomi made to close the tiny gap between them.

"Get a room!" Yukari yelled from the top of the stairs. Yomi jolted back, and Tomo pushed herself off the wall. They both brushed themselves off and tried to look nonchalant. "I know you two are a pair of horny teenagers, but don't start making out in the middle of the school like that!" Yukari scolded.

"We weren't-" Yomi started, but was cut off.

"I mean, if I'm not allowed to make out with Nyamo at school, you two aren't allowed to do it either!" Yukari walked past, down the last flight of stairs. "You crazy kids should save it for when you get home!" Yukari disappeared around the corner.

Tomo and Yomi let out a simultaneous sigh.

"I guess we should go to." Tomo suggested. Yomi nodded silently. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'll try and walk on my own for a while." Yomi said as she stepped forward.

And promptly crashed into the wall. Tomo stifled a giggle.

"Uhg...Tomo…"

"Don't worry Yomi; I've got you." Tomo looped her arm around Yomi's once again.

"Thank you, Tomo."

* * *

 **A/N** : Another partial chapter; I didn't want to leave this story without an update for too long, so I'm simply publishing what I've done thus far, instead of waiting until I've got three drabbles together.

I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
